Chance of Fate
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: I thought I decided to try a Harry Potter AU story. I did write a HP fic back in 1999 with the same character Sarah and plot. But, when I went back and noticed it wasn’t written very well Hey, I was only 15 then. So, I decided to rewrite it now that I hav


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Do I really have to? sigh Alright, I don't own Harry Potter. BUT, I do own this AU version, including the plot and Sarah Potter.

(A/N: I thought I decided to try a Harry Potter AU story. I did write a HP fic back in 1999 with the same character (Sarah) and plot. But, when I went back and noticed it wasn't written very well (Hey, I was only 15 then). So, I decided to rewrite it now that I have been writing for several years now and have gotten the hang of writing. I hope that you enjoy this one. Oh, and this starts at the end of Harry and Sarah's 5th Year. Don't worry, there'll be flashbacks and "Remember when . . ." type of scenes to tell you a little bit about Sarah. And your reviews are greatly appreciated!)

****

"Chance of Fate"

Ch. 1

****

(Transfiguration)

A black haired, green eyed girl led the group of Gryffindors to class. The four: Harry, Sarah (the black haired, green eyed girl), Ron and Hermione were running as fast as they could. They were late, again, to Transfiguration.

"Guys, come on! We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Sarah, Harry's twin sister, shouted from ahead, her glasses slipping off her nose.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were behind her trying to keep up. The four walked into the Transfiguration class room as the bell rang.

"Phew." Ron said, catching his breath as they all took their seats in the back.

"That was a close one," Harry said, taking his seat.

Harry took a seat between Sarah and Ron. Hermione sat on the other side of Sarah. Sarah pushed her glasses back up on her nose and tied her messy black hair in a loose pony tail.

"Next time let's not cut it so close," Hermione whispered as Professor McGonagall started to teach.

The other three nodded. They quietly got out their books and wands.

****

(Common Room)

The weeks dragged on and the seasons slowly changed into winter. As usual Hogwarts was decorated in the most beautiful decorations Sarah has ever seen. Christmas morning the four found themselves to an empty Gryffindor Common Room. Well, except Ginny, Fred and George Weasley. Who were sitting by the fire waiting until the fifth years woke up to open their presents. The seven all opened their presents around the warm fire in the Common Room.

"Maroon again," Ron moaned as he opened his present from Mrs. Weasley.

But Ron put the sweater on anyways. Ginny, Fred, George, Harry and Sarah followed suite.

****

(Courtyard)

After a Christmas breakfast they all went outside and walked around the lake. Once they reached the courtyard of the castle, the walk turned into a snowball fight. Started, of course, by Fred and George.

For nearly 2 hours they all exchanged snowballs. Fred caught sit of Sarah and began to run after Sarah trying to throw another at her. She began to run away from him, but quickly realized he was going to out run her anyway so she stopped suddenly. Not expecting her to stop, Fred landed on top of her, accidentally. She landed face first with Fred on top of her. He quickly rolled off of Sarah and let her roll over in the snow.

Fred got up and then helped Sarah up. Both couldn't stop grinning at one another as they brushed some of the snow off of their cloaks and reddened faces. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George stopped throwing snowballs and ran to where Fred and Sarah were.

"Are you two all right?" Ron asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, were okay," said Fred, grinning.

"Look at you two!" said Harry, starting to laugh uncontrollably.

The two looked down at each other. They were soaking wet and covered in snow. They looked at the others. They were soaking as well.

"I wouldn't be talking," said Sarah, pointing at Harry and his equally as soaked clothes.

They looked down and finally noticed. They laughed all the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

****

(Gryffindor Common Room)

They all changed into some dry clothes and met back in the Common Room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sarah and the Weasley Twins sat around the Common Room lazily. Sarah and Hermione were reading while the boys and Ginny were playing Wizard Chess. Fred, feeling rather mischievous crept up behind Sarah and grabbed her book.

"Ancient Egypt: Art and Archeology of the Land of the Pharaohs," Fred read aloud.

"Fred, give it back," Sarah said, firmly.

Fred began to flip through the pages, not really looking at the pictures inside it.

"Please," she begged.

"Hmm," Fred snapped the book shut. "I think I'll like something in return."

At this point, everyone in the Common Room had stopped what they were doing and was now watching Fred and Sarah closely.

Sarah put her hands on her shoulder with a huff, "And what might that be?"

"Aw, I think, a kiss will do," he told her.

"What?"

"A proper one. Not on the cheek or anything," Fred said semi-seriously.

"Fine," Sarah sighed.

She moved closer to him. Sarah could tell that he was enjoying himself too much. And secretly, she wouldn't mind kissing him. But, she didn't want Fred to know that. Their lips touched. Fred moved closer to her. Sarah didn't push him away. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed like a life time.

When the two broke apart, there was an awkward silence.

"Oi, Fred! Don't do that in front of me again!" Harry told him, looking rather ill.

****

(Great Hall; a week after Christmas Holidays)

"You look smashing today, Sarah!" Fred said as he and George approached the Gryffindor fifth years.

"Thank you," Sarah said slowly, giving him an odd look.

The Weasley Twins sat beside Sarah.

"You can flirt later, Fred!" George said to his twin with the corner of his mouth. "Sarah, would you like to be Gryffindors Reserve Seeker?"

"We were thinking since Harry is always having the need to save the Wizarding World and all that we decided we are going to need one," Fred added.

Harry scowled at Fred.

"What?" she told them. "What if I fall off?"

"You won't. I've seen you on my Firebolt. You're just as great as me." Harry told her.

"You've seen me fly on your broom and you never told me? It never bothered you that I borrowed it without asking?" Sarah said, getting distracted.

"You're a great flyer and we need another Seeker. It's perfect!" George said.

Fred put a puppy dog look on his face and said; "Please."

"All right! I'll do it," Sarah. "But, if I fall off my broom I'm blaming you two! And it better not interfere with my studies."

"It won't" George said.

"Promise," Fred kissed her on the cheek, then got up and left, following George.

"We got that out of the way. I'm surprised Oliver didn't think of this," they heard Fred say just before they went out of range for them to eavesdrop on the twins.

****

To be continued . . .


End file.
